Día de San Valentín al estilo de A Lightwood
by Roxanaspn100
Summary: Alec piensa que el san Valentín es solo una tradición mundana, pero el hablar con una persona le hace cambiar de parecer y prepara un apresurado san Valentín para la persona con la que quiere pasar este día. MALEC


**DISCLAMIER: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**

**AVISO:**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cartas de Flores" del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

_LA CARTA DE FLOR QUE ME DIERON ES ESTA: _

**Alec Lightwood:** . /f643cc125f20d267abb4e0f3ce2b9ea8/tumblr_n5b034ellO1r3oy4vo2_

* * *

-¿Y bien Alec?- pregunto Jace mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento junto con su parabatai y le otorgaba una toalla a este.

-¿y bien, que?- respondio devuelta Alec recibiendo la toalla.

-¿Qué hiciste para el día de los enamorados? ¿Qué te hizo Magnus? ¿Fue una noche muy movida?- pregunto Jace con una sonrisa en el rostro, el solo recordar lo histérico que se encontraba los días previos a san Valentín; Alec se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, algo que últimamente desde que sale con Magnus se a convertido en un habito

-¿Quién tuvo una noche movida?- pregunto Isabelle uniéndose a la conversación, al salir del cuarto del baño, había terminado antes el entrenamiento de sus hermanos y se había ido a cambiar, ahora llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de encaje negro y sus típicas botas de diseñador.

-Alec tuvo una "_noche movida"_ con Magnus- respondió Jace haciendo énfasis en noche movida al tiempo que hacía unos suaves movimientos con la cadera pero nada sutiles; El rostro de Isabelle se ilumino pues no perdería oportunidad de escuchar gráficamente una noche movida entre su hermano y el excéntrico de Magnus Bane no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-N…No es lo… lo que están pensando- tartamudeo Alec realmente sonrojado- en parta- susurro el en un tono imperceptible, desvió la mirada no quería que sus hermanos se pusieran a indagar en su vida sexual.

Tanto Jace como Isabelle estaban realmente emocionados por saber, Isabelle más que Jace obviamente, - Entonces nos vas a contar o ¿no?- pregunto su hermana, Alec suspiro pues sabía que de todos modos su hermana se lo iba sacar tarde o temprano, de un modo u otro.

-Está bien, pero no tiene nada sexual, al menos no se los contare- dijo Alec adelantándose y abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Sus hermanos los siguieron con una sonrisa y aire de suficiencia, era la primera vez que Alec les contaba algo sin que tuvieran que rogar mucho, creían que la voluntad de su hermano por mantener eso en secreto se estaba doblegando, Bueno cuando vives con gente como ellos es normal que pase.

Los tres nephilims se sentaron en el sofá y Alec empezó a relatar.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Alec se encontraba en taki's con Clary y Simón, después de la guerra contra Sebastián, se relacionó más con este par ya que se ganaron sus respeto en la participación en dicha guerra, ahora los consideraba parte de su familia, además le gustaba tener un rato con alguien diferente a Isabelle y Jace puesto que siempre tienen algún comentario que sea un poco incómodo; además a su modo eran divertido pasar tiempo con ellos.

-¿Qué piensan hacer para el día de san Valentín?- preguntó Clary.

-¿Día de san Valentín?- pregunto Alec un tanto perdido.

-El día de los enamorados querido Alec, el 14 de febrero, es una tradición de más de 800 años, ha cambiado a través de los siglos, pero sigue siendo una tradición- respondió Simón, un tanto contento de saber algo que el gran Alec Ligthwood no, al menos en cuando a historia antigua se refiere.

-Mundana- respondió Alec, Clary y Simón se miraron un rato para luego dirigirle a Alec una mirada para que se explicase, Alec comprendió y prosiguió- es una tradición mundana, yo soy un nephilim, no tengo mucho interés en tradiciones mundanas-

Clary y Simón se quedaron pensativos – pero celebras la navidad – refuto Clary

-porque es un tema más que todo religioso que una festividad, al menos para los nephilims, ya que no celebramos, a San Nicolás, Sino el nacimiento del hijo de Dios, y los regalos que repartimos son en símbolo de los tres reyes magos que dan algo al rey nacido- respondió Alec

\- pero el san Valentín, puede que no tenga un motivo tan grande como la navidad, pero es un día en el que pasas con la persona que amas Alec, no puedes solo desestimarlo por ser una fiesta mundana, hasta los submundos lo celebran- susurro esto último.

-¿los subterráneos también?- pregunto Alec un tanto rígido.

\- Claro que sí, los subterráneos viven entre mundanos, es normal que se les pegue alguna que otra costumbre-

Alec se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se encamino a la salida, -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Simón

-es 14 de febrero y no tengo nada preparado para Magnus- respondió Alec que se detuvo en la puerta un segundo, para devolverse y pararse enfrente de Simón, quien se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que Alec hablo: - sé que de seguro tendrás algo importante que hacer con Izzy, pero dile que me encuentre en- Alec miro el reloj eran las 2 de la tarde Magnus le dijo que terminaría su trabajo a las 6 a más tardar a las 7, aún si el cliente no diera por finalizado el trabajo- son las 2, eso me deja 4 horas- susurro Alec- Dile que me encuentre en el centro comercial en 1 hora, que no llegue tarde- le dijo a Simón y salió de Taki's.

Camino por media hora, sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer paso por una tienda de instrumentos y una idea cruzo su mente, "veamos que puedo aprender en 20 minutos "y así entro en dicha tienda.

Al salir de ella miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para la reunión con su hermana, agarro fuertemente el objeto que tenía en su mano izquierda y se dispuso a ir al centro comercial lo más que pudo, incluso se puso una runa.

10 minutos más tarde llego al centro comercial y como lo esperaba su hermana estaba echa una fiera. –Izz gracias al ángel que est- pero no pudo terminar por que su hermana le dio una gran bofetada, no pudo hacer nada más que sobarse la mejillas.

-Alec, primero interrumpes mi cita con Simón, bueno la atrasas, no es que me enoje mucho, pero que me hagas esperar casi una hora, eso no es justo- y en efecto eran las 4 menos 10 cuando comprobó en su reloj, Alec miro a Isabelle a los ojos, la cara de Alec expresaba que realmente lo sentía, Isabelle no pudo hacer nada mas así que bufo- y bien, ¿para qué me necesitas?-

\- Ropa, últimamente se han aparecido más rotos en mi ropa, así que pensé que me podrías ayudar- Isabelle sé que do atónita pues lo último que esperaba era que su hermano le pidiera ayuda con Ropa.

Alec vio como la cara de su hermana pasaba de un gran enojo por su llegada tarde a una gran alegría al haberle dicho que le ayudara con algo de ropa.

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?- pregunto desviando la mirada, Isabelle le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara: - nos vamos a divertir mucho hermanito- y con eso salió en dirección a una tienda de ropa, Alec la seguía de cerca, Izzy no hacía más que ir y venir con ropa y más ropa, en algún momento Alec la detuvo y le dijo que solo sería una muda de ropa, un conjunto nada más, Isabelle se vio algo decepcionada pero se resignó, el creer que su hermano cambiaria todo su guardarropa era mucho pedir, después de un buen rato, izzy encontró la ropa adecuada, Alec le agradeció y se despidió de ella, miro el reloj, eran las 5.

-bueno y ahora que- se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de pensar lo más rápido que pudo, el tiempo se le acababa. Miro hacia el Hudson y una idea cruzo por su mente, como antes salió corriendo hacia esa dirección, al llegar al muelle hablo con un par de personas y al terminar se sintió un tanto mejor, las cosas se iban arreglando poco a poco, cuando vio un mensaje de Magnus que decía que llegaría a casa alrededor de las 7, miro su reloj aún le quedaban una hora, decidió caminar por la orilla del Hudson, al rato recibió una llamada de Jace.

_-hola jace-_

_-Alec, ya extrañabas a mi magnifica persona?-_

_-tú has llamado, así que creo que es al contrario-_

_\- tal vez, lo hice-_

_-¿entonces, necesitas algo?-_

_\- la verdad es que si, recuerdas la daga que te preste-_

_\- si lo recuerdo –_

_-bueno la necesito-_

_-está en mi cuarto, en el instituto, la deje hay la última vez que me quede a dormir-_

_-genial, gracias Alec-_

_-espera, Jace!-_

_-si?, ya me extrañas?-_

_-que le darás a clary de san Valentín-_

_-lo tradicional, flores y chocolates-_

_-¿hay que dar flores?-_

_-y chocolates, vamos Alec, es lo lógico, si es todo nos vemos-_

-Genial, no tengo lo lógico- rugio Alec mientas se sacudía fuertemente el pelo, -a esta hora no encontrare ninguna florería abierta- pensó Alec, siguió pensando, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos, Alec como cazador de sombras actuó instintivamente y siguió los gritos y se encontró a una sirena siento atacada por un demonio, su primer movimiento fue ir a por su arco y flechas pero no las había traído consigo así que tuvo que usar su espada de serafín no era su arma favorita pero no podía discutir eso en ese momento, dejo las cosas que traía consigo a un lado y se dirigió a ayudar a la sirena, ataco al demonio con la sola intensión de alejarlo de la sirena, al hacerlo prosiguió con el siguiente paso, matar al demonio.

No fue tarea fácil, pues estaba solo y tenía en uso un arma que no era la de mayor gusto, pero eso no significaba que no la supiera usar, después de un rato logro vencer al demonio, era un Demonio menor así que fue en teoría fácil, al recuperar el aliento se dirigió hacia la sirena.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto a un agitado, la sirena lo estaba viendo fijamente, al primero su rostro mostro algo de miedo, pero luego su expresión cambio a admiración.

Alec la siguió mirando, ya que no le respondía asumió que estaba herida, se acercó y la examino.

-no estas herida- susurro más para sí mismo.

-N…no, gracias joven nephilim-

Alec sonrió- Alec, me llamo Alec-

-Ana- respondió la sirena,- no sé cómo agradecerte-

-no hace falta, es mi trabajo- dijo Alec para restarle importancia.

-Aunque fuera por trabajo o no, has puesto tu vida en riesgo para salvar la mía, ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?- pregunto Ana.

Alec iba a responder que no era necesario, pero recordó su anterior problema, así que se lo conto a Ana. Ana escucho atentamente toda la historia de Alec y al final le dijo:

-De acuerdo, te ayudare, en mi reino hay unas hermosas flores, pero no pueden ser tocadas por terrestres o perderán toda su hermosura-

Alec pareció meditarlo por un rato, luego le sonrió a Ana- no será necesario-

Continuaron hablando por un rato, Alec le dijo Ana que era hora de irse, se despidieron Alec le dio la bolsa que contenía lo que había comprado en la tienda de música y se dirigió a casa de Magnus, cuando estaba llegando a Brooklyn se detuvo, pensó en una manera más interesante de empezar la velada que había planeado, fue directo al instituto, al llegar se encontró con que todos estaban fuera, a excepción de sus padres que se encontraban en la biblioteca charlando, le alegro ver que ya no se ignoraban, y empezaban a relacionarse un poco más, los saludo y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió las bolsas de ropa que había comprado su hermana para él y se las puso.

Era un pantalón completamente negro pegado,(no tan pegado como lo deseaba su Izzy), era un pantalón que según ella se llamaba entubado, hasta el momento no tiene ni idea de porqué; la camisa era del mismo tono del pantalón, totalmente negra con un cuello en v bastante pronunciado, le dejaba ver parte el pecho pero no más de lo necesario, era de manga corta no tan pegada al cuerpo, algo que le agradeció mentalmente a su hermana, una chaqueta de tela, de buena calidad (garantizado por Isabelle Lightwood) de color azul, igual al de sus ojos, y un par de tenis, también negros.

**(N/A:**( . /f643cc125f20d267abb4e0f3ce2b9ea8/tumblr_n5b034ellO1r3oy4vo2_ )**)**

Antes de salir miro su celular, faltaban 10 para las 7 así que decidió enviar un mensaje:

_Magnus te espero en el muelle Hudson_

_A.L_

No tardo mucho para que Magnus contestara de vuelta con una afirmación, Alec sonrió y salió en dirección al muelle.

Al llegar al muelle pensó que sería el primero, pero Magnus ya estaba esperándolo cerca al muelle, al notar que Alec se acercaba, los ojos de Magnus mostraron asombro, igual no es que lo estuviera disimulando. Magnus se acercó que le dio un beso en los labios a Alec, al terminar, Magnus poso su frente en la de Alec y dijo: -Waoh, cariño estar terriblemente sexy, si hubiera sabido que este sería mi regalo de san Valentín habría acabado con el cliente mucho antes- Alec se sonrojo brutalmente y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, Magnus rio un poco por la reacción de su novio.

-quien dijo que este sería tu regalo de san Valentín- dijo Alec dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el muelle, seguía un poco sonrojado, agarro de la mano a Magnus y lo en camino hasta un mini yate en el cual un señor los estaba esperando, Alec soltó a Magnus un rato mientras él hablaba con el señor, y Magnus echaba un vistazo al mini yate, no era muy grande, justo para dos personas, tenía un cuarto dentro y arriba el cuarto de control, era blanco en la parte de arriba y abajo azul, alrededor tenía una barandilla para sostenerse , en caso de que quisieran sentarse en la proa. Después de ver el mini yate dirigió su mirada devuelta a su novio quien estaba finalizando su charla con el señor, quien le dio unas llaves, lo cual supuso que eran del yate.

Alec se acercó a Magnus, -¿y bien?- pregunto Magnus, Alec lo miro y sonrió, -lo he alquilado- le respondió, Después de eso subieron a bordo.

-Desde cuando sabes conducir un yate- pregunto Magnus con interés y sorna a la vez.

Alec lo vio un momento, desvió su mirada al reloj, - digamos que desde hace 2 horas, 2 horas y media- respondió mientras se devolvía para mirar el camino, Magnus se quedó atónito, sabía que los nephilims aprendían rápido pero eso es exagerado, dejando ese tema de lado, Magnus se dio cuenta de que cada vez se alejaban más y más de las luces de la ciudad, - ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Magnus mientras se posicionaba detrás de Alec, le agarraba la cintura y ponía su barbilla en el hombro del menor. –ya casi llegamos-, Alec miro que las coordenadas en el radar fueran las correctas y paro, Magnus se fijó en el lugar, estaba completamente solo, no se veía una sola luz a kilómetros de distancia, sin contar la luz que producía el yate, Alec quien no había podido hacer lo que más le gustaba últimamente se giró agarro a Magnus por sus hombros y lo pego contra la pared de la cabina de control, lo beso rudamente al principio pero fue suavizando el beso a medida que avanzaban mordió el labio inferior de Magnus como señal para que los separara un poco y poder jugar con su lengua, cosa que hizo al instante en el que Magnus separo y abrió su boca, Alec roso con su lengua los labios de Magnus para luego introducirla sutil mente, Alec pego aún más el cuerpo de Magnus contra la pared y posiciono su pierna entre las piernas de Magnus causando que el mayor soltara un gemido queriendo más, pero en ese momento Alec se giró y camino fuera dejando a un iniciado y confundido Magnus atrás.

Magnus lo miro alejarse soltó un gruñido obviamente este no era el san Valentín que esperaba, salió detrás de Alec, lo miro aún más confundido al ver que este estaba poniendo pequeño bote en el agua y se montaba en él, -¿Qué esperas? ven- le ordeno Alec, Magnus obedeció y se subió en el bote, Alec vendo los ojos de Magnus –hey, si querías algo de dominatriz podríamos haberlo hecho en el yate, si nos movemos mucho aquí esto se volteara, -eso será para después, por ahora solo espera- Alec se sonrojo tanto pos su comentario como por el de Magnus, Alec volvió a subir al yate y apago todas las luces, al volver al bote encontró una escena muy adorable, Magnus se encontraba con la venda, tocando el agua y haciendo pequeños pucheros, de seguro no se había percatado de que se había ido por un rato, - bien puedes quitarte la venda Magnus-

-¿te encontrare desnudo al abrir los ojos?- pregunto Magnus

-ya quisieras – respondió Alec sonrojado.

Magnus abrió los ojos lentamente lo primero que noto es que estaban alejados del yate y que estaban completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña vela en el centro del bote, que hacia resaltar los ojos de Alec, se quedó completamente perdido en ellos por un buen tiempo, y supo que lo mismo le pasaba a Alec pues no dejaba de verlo a los ojos y sonreír.

-deja de mirarme- Dijo Alec completamente sonrojado, el tener la mirada lasciva de Magnus sobre él lo ponía completamente nervioso.

-¿Por qué debería?, eres lo más hermoso que he visto- respondió Magnus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-porque si solo me miras a mí no podrás admirar lo que hay a tu alrededor- Alec miro hacia fuera del bote y Magnus siguió su mirada y se fijó sin duda en algo que era realmente hermoso, la razón por la que Alec lo había llevado a un lugar tan lejos, donde no se veía ni un rastro de luz, era para poder ver las estrellas en el cielo, nunca desde la invención de la electricidad cortesía de Thomas Edison había visto tantas estrellas en el cielo, lo mejor era que al ser reflejadas por el agua se veía como si…

-como si estuvieras en un mar de estrellas- completo su pensamiento Alec

-Exacto- respondió Magnus volviendo a mirar a Alec, -¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?

-Amm- Alec lo pensó un rato- no te voy a mentir, no iba a hacer nada de esto, sigo pensando que es una tradición mundana, pero si eso me da una excusa para hacer este tipo de cosas por ti, valdrá la pena pensar que es más que una tradición mundana- Alec le sonrió y se acercó para besarle, pero se separó antes de llegar a profundizar el beso.

Magnus lo miro con el ceño fruncido –es la segunda vez que hacer eso Alec- Alec le miro con una interrogación en la cara,-el besarme y justo cuando quiero más te alejas- Alec sonrió y se sonrojo.

-Em pues veras, S…si simplemente sigo adelante no podré controlarme, ni podre separarme de ti, al menos durante toda la noche y no podré terminar con lo que eh planeado- Alec enrojecía con cada palabra que salía de su boca, no podía evitarlo.

Magnus alzó las cejas lo último que hubiera imaginado es que Alec le dijera eso, - y que tienes preparado para mí-

-aam… P…pues T…tienes que esperar para saberlo- tartamudeo Alec desviando la mirada se notaba que se encontraba terriblemente nervioso.

Magnus soltó una gran carcajada – no puedo esperar para verlo-

En ese momento Alec puso su mano sobre el agua y extrajo de ella un estuche impermeable, del estuche saco un ukelele, "ok ahora si estoy algo perdido" pensó Magnus, su pensamiento debió de reflejarse en su rostro porque al instante Alec dijo: - Voy a tocarlo-

-desde cuando sabes tocar el ukelele- pregunto Magnus, Alec iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Magnus- no, déjame adivinar, aprendiste hace 2 horas, 2 horas y media- dijo con sorna.

\- digamos que si- y antes de que Magnus hiciera otro de sus comentarios mordaces Alec empezó a tocar.

-esa canción se me hace familiar- comento Magnus, - pero no sé de dónde la conozco- pero la duda se disipo cuando Alec empezó a cantar.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you__  
__And so I went and let you blow my mind__  
__Your sweet moving__  
__The smell of you in every single dream I dream__  
__I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided__  
__Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo__  
__The way you move ain't fair you know__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

Magnus no pudo decir ni una palabra incluso des pues de que Alec terminara de cantar, al ver que Magnus no decía nada Alec se puso tremendamente rojo pues pensaba que al parecer la cosa había salido mal. –pues sé que no canto muy bien pe- Alec no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Magnus se abalanzo sobre él y se sentó sobre su regazo por un largo tiempo estuvieron besándose, hasta que algo golpeo el bote, cosa que alerto a Alec. –que fue eso-

-pues veras, recuerdas que te dije que para mí san Valentín no era más que una tradición mundana- Magnus asintió – pues al parecer es también tradición dar flores y chocolates, según me dijeron, y pues para el momento que lo hicieron, era tarde para ir a comprar flores, así que le pedí ayuda a mi amiga Ana para que me consiguiera unas flores y pues – Alec giro a Magnus para que pudiera ver las flores, flores que brillaban y se situaban enfrente, formando una simple y brillante frase -"_Te amo Magnus Bane".- _leyó Alec en voz alta lo que Magnus leía en su mente.

\- esas flores solo-

-se encuentran en el reino de las sirenas-

-lo que quiere decir que-

-sí, Ana es una sirena-

-así que aprendes a manejar un yate, al igual que aprendes a tocar el ukelele, y pides ayuda a una sirena a buscar unas flores, solo por mí-

\- haría cualquier cosa por ti, esto son solo pequeños detalles comparado con lo que haría por ti-dicho esto Alec beso a Magnus, Magnus le correspondió el beso, sujeto a Alec del cuello para profundizar el beso Alec coló una de sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Magnus y empezó a recorrer todo su abdomen y pecho defendiéndose en sus tetillas para jugar un rato con ellas, Magnus se separó de los labios de Alec le quito la chaqueta, para seguido hacer lo mismo con su camiseta, Alec solo se dejó hacer, cuando su camiseta estaba fuera, Magnus movió sus caderas causando que ambos dejaran escapar un gemido de sus labios, Magnus empujo a Alec con suavidad para que se recostara, pero en ese momento lo que recibió de parte del nephilim fue un quejido. –Magnus, creo que es mejor seguir en el yate- dijo Alec con una nota de dolor, Magnus estaba un tanto confuso, hasta que se dio cuenta que Alec se había golpeado con uno de los bancos del bote. –Estúpido nephilim- dijo con tono jocoso.

Cuando estuvieron en el yate, Magnus recordó algo que Alec había mencionado, -Alec no habías dicho algo sobre conseguir flores Y chocolates, aún no he recibido chocolates- dijo Magnus divertido, Alec se puso rojo e inmediatamente giro desvió la vista, - pues esa parte viene ligada con la otra parte de la noche-

-¿la otra parte?- preguntó Magnus, entre sorprendido y emocionado

-sí, ¿recuerdas que una vez dijiste, que tenías unas cuantas fantasías sexuales, que tenían involucrado algo de chocolate?- Alec no podía estas más rojo, y Magnus no podía tener una sonrisa más picara y grande que la del sonriente (el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas).

-¡SIN DUDA ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!- Grito Magnus siguiendo a Alec a la habitación del yate.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-Aww, Alec eso fue muy romántico- Dijo su hermana mientras le daba un gran abrazo –ahora cuéntame lo demás-

Alec se quedó mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido - ¡claro que no!, yo no te pido que me digas lo que haces con Simón-

-si quieres te digo-

-rotundamente no- respondió Alec sonrojado.

-¿entonces como amaneció Brillitos?- pregunto Jace para cambiar el tema de conversación.

Alec por costumbre respondió con total sinceridad y algo confundido por la pregunta – Bien supongo, aunque antes de venir al instituto me dijo que le dolía la cadera, mucho- después de ver las miradas que se lanzaron sus hermanos que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-como sea- Alec se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.


End file.
